That Night
by Vampire Breath
Summary: This is a story that how abhirika spent a night in jungle. None of their differences got stand for long in front of their infinite love.


**That Night...!**

**Here is another abhirika story. I want your encouragement guys otherwise i wont be able to continue writing. This a new theme in the story hope you all like it.**

**Night 11 pm**

Tarika: yahan par to koi laash nhn. (she was finding here and there in the road side )

Abhi: han wahi to par Daya ne to kaha tha.

His phone received a new message it was:

_Koi murder nhn hua hai abhijeet par tum dono ko aapas mein baat karne ki zaroorat hai. Wapas aane ki koshish mat krna kyunk abhi tak car ka sara petrol leak ho chuka hoga or wo nhn chale sab ko mein sambhal lun ga you just Enjoy! _

Abhi: looked down the car and he saw that the petrol was leaking he tried to start the car but he failed.

Tarika: (standing outside the car)kya hua?

Abhi: kuch nhn car start nhn ho rhi or yeh sab Daya ka plan tha or koi khoon nhn hoa tha he wanted us to spend some time alone.

Tarika: kya ab kya hoga dekho kitni raat hai or kitni sunsaan sarrak hai or jungle kitna barra hai.

Abhi: relax tarika. mein hun na…

Tarika nodded in yes. They were at fredy's home in the party as it was his wedding anniversary. Tarika was in dark blue sari and abhi in blue shirt with black coat and jeans. Their dressing always matches by chance.

Abhi: going close to tarika: to kya hua hai tarika?

Tarika: ( rolling eyes here and there) kya kya hua hai ?

Abhi: turned around and was not facing her: kuch to hai tarika or tum janti ho k mein kis bare mein baat kar rha hun aaj kal tum mujh se door door rhti ho baat bhi theek se nhn krti ho akhir baat kya hai. Bolo Tarika…tari..(he turned around and saw two men taking tarika inside the jungle forcefully)

Abhi: Tarika

Aye rukh

He ran before the men and followed them he was furious to catch the men. But soon the men got out of his sight.

The men took TARIKA In the most middle of the jungle one man was holding her hands stretched to her back and the other one was pointing gun at her.

Man 1: wese to hum aam se chor hain par ab tum mill hi gayi ho to kuch masti kar lete hai kyun? (he looked at the next man)

Man2: han or wo tumhara boyfriend to tumhe dhoond hi nhn paya.

Man 1 came close to tarika and tried to kiss her nape but she succeeded in getting out of his grip but she fell on the ground straight on her face. She quickly turned around and man2 leaned over her to kiss her she moved as far as she could but suddenly a gun shot was heard and the bullet hit the leg of man2. he cried in pain

Man2: ahhh kon hai wahan

It was none other then our sharp shooter abhi who can shoot on the aim even blind folded .He gave a havoc punch to the man and and he fled in pain. The second one was holding tarika from her waist. She tried her best to get out of his grip and ran but her sari's palloo stuck into the bark of tree and her sari's palloo was all torn up till the shoulder and few threads were holding it with sari. She also got a cut on her back from the tree and she cried in pain .Abhi did not notice this all but went straight to man1 and was about to punch him when he fled crying.

Tarika looked here and there but did not find Abhijeet she was almost crying

Tarika: Abhijeet tum kahan ho…Suddenly heavy rain started with lightening.

Abhi arrived from one side of the jungle clearing his coat which was loaded in dust. TARIKA CAME RUNNING TOWARDS HIM AND HUGGED HIM TIGHTLY MORE THAN ANY ThING.

Abhi patted her back and smiled.

Tarika: (still in his hug) tum kahan chle gaye thhay mein kitna dar gayi thi.

Abhi: mein uss aadmi k peeche gaya tha par wo bhaag gaya .Its ok tarika sab theek hai.

Tarika thought something and left abhi and moved away from him.

Abhi : surprised: kya hua tarika.

Tarika: turning around and not facing abhi: kuch nhn

Abhi caught her from one arm and she bumped into him.

Abhi: yeh mere sawal ka jawaab nhn tha mujhe btao tum aisebehave kyun kar rhi ho..

TARIKA PUSHED HIM AWAY AND SAID:yeh sab tumhari ghalati hai

Abhi: shocked: tarika kya keh rhi ho

Tarika: sach keh rhi tum meri zindagi mein tears were visible even in the jis tarhan mujh se lab mein baat krte ho wo mujhe flirt nhn laga uss mein kuch or bhi wo nazrein or batein I could not resist. Tum ne mujhe tumhare bare mein sochne par majboor kia. I felt you every where and I wanted you besides me. JAB BHI TUM MERE qareeb AATE HO TO EK AJNABI EHSAAS HOTA HAI meri sansay rukh jati hain. Tumhari nazdeeqi mujhe kamzor kar deti hai. Mera dil krta hai k tum hmesha mere paas rho itna kareeb jitna or koi lab mein har waqt tumhara intazaar krti hun pata nhn kab par mujhe tim se pyaar ho gaya khud se bhi zyada. yeh tumhari ghalati hai na tum mere itne kareeb ate or na mujhe tum se pyaar hota par ab koi faida nhn tum to mujh se pyar nhn krte. Btao ab mein kya karun han bolo.

Abhi was astonished at her comment he was happy that she loved him so much but also sad that she thought he loved her not.

Abhi put his hands on her face and said: tum se kis ne kaha k mein tum se pyaar nhn krta….

Tarika: wo Sunday ko mall mein hum shruti se mille they jis se tum pyaar krte thhaty ya phir shayad krte ho..(her voice was low)

Abhi: tarika to..

Tarika: to usse dekh kar tum kuch soch mein parr gaye thhay.

Abhi: he laughed : madam aap ne yeh to dekha k mein kuch soch rha tha magar yeh janane ki koshish nhn ki k mein kya soch rha yeh soch rha tha k shayad mein kbhi shruti se pyaar krta hi nhn tho bas mere ateet ka ekk hissa tha pyaar nhn to mujhe abb hua kissi or se…

Tarika: kis se…

Abhi: ummm bata dun kya ..

Tarika: chorro mein janana nhn chahti..

Abhi: suno to wo tum ho or pata hai mein tum se uss se bhi zyada pyaar karta hun jitna tum mujh se krti ho.

Tarika: removing her tears with her index finger: sach mein

Abhi: han tumhari kasam..

Tarika burrowed her head in his chest as she was continuously talking and could not bReath properly. But now abhi covered her with his arms so she was breathing relax fully. The few threads which were joining the palloo of her sari with it broke when abhi tightly put his hand around her shoulders. When they left each other the pallo fell on the ground and now tarika's sari was bare of pallo. Tarika was really nervous at this.

TARIKA: array yeh kya hua

Abhi could not say anything else from aaaa…aaaa

Tarika looked at him who was looking at her with open mouth. He turned around and started walking. Tarika followed him and said.

Tarika: ab kya karren gain..

Abhi: raat bohat hai rasta nhn mille ga aaj raat yehin rukna parre ga.

Tarika; yahan par to koi jaga nazar nhn aati.

Abhi: koi na koi jaga to hogi may be a shady tree.

Tarika: Abhijeet..

Abhi: hmmm

Tarika: mujhe bohat darr lag rha hai..

Abhi: kyun

Tarika: iss jungle mein lion hua tho..

Abhi: to kya

Tarika: to wo hmme kha jaye ga (her voice scary)

Abhi: nhn khasakta kyunk ham CID se jo hain ab darna band karo mein hun na.

Tarika: smiled at him.

They were walking on the muddy ground and water was splashing over their feet. Their hands were touching each others while walking and this led to an awkward ness grow between them. Suddenly a cloud roared in the sky and tarika stuck to abhi's chest as she was really afraid of lightening she held his chest so tightly that her nails clutched into his chest it was quite painful but he stayed quiet. She parted from him when the sound was over and she realized the close ness of abhi.

Abhi was continuously looking at her she felt really awkward. He was keenly looking into her eyes and he noticed the water tripling down from her cheeks, her bare arms and waist. She felt restless due to his steady gaze on her. She rolled her one hand into her hair to reduce nervousness .abhi moved towards her slowly she walked backward and bumped into one tree. Abhi put his one hand around her cold , wet and bare waist and pulled her self really close to touched her cheek in a caressing way and leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face to one side .Abhi holded her face from chin and again tried to kiss her. Tarika closed her eyes and put her both hands on his chest water was dropping from both their lips they were about to kiss when a dragon fly come in between their lips and distracted them. They smiled at each other and started walking again.

Abhi: wahan ekk chotta sa cottage hai tarika.

Tarika; han challo andar chalet hain yahan wese bhi bohat thand hai..

ABHI: OK

They WENT Inside and abhi collected dry twigs and leaves from under a sheltered tree .He rubbed them together and made bonfire.

Tarika: ( resting her face on her knees) array wah tumhe to sab aata hai.

Abhi: after all im a cid officer.

Tarika; ahaaan.

Abhi noticed her in the bonfire light she was drying her wet hair by swaying her hands through them. He just lost into her.

TARIKA: LOOKING AT him: KYA DEKH RHE HO

Abhi: yahi k tum bheeg kar bhi kitni pretty lagti ho..

TARIKA BLUSHED TO HER HARDEST.

Tarika was feeling cold as she was shivering .Abhi took out his coat and went to tarika sat on his knees and said: take my coat tumhe thand nhn lage gi

Tarika: nhn abhi its ok .

Abhi: chup chap le lo wese bhi mein itna accha nhn k tumhe yeh pakka pakka dai dun subha wapas le lun ga…

TARIKA SMILED AT HIM AND he went over her back to cover her but he saw blood stain under her hair.

Abhi: tarika yeh kya hai?

Tarika: kya

Abhi: (he hold her hair and looked at the wound) (remem she was hurt by the tree)yeh choth

Tarika: wo uss waqt lag gayi thi jab wo log mujhe leke jar he thhay

Abhi: ohh

He saw a twig still in her wound. He cleared her back from her hair and fixed them to the front of her shoulder .he took out the twig out of her wound which hurt her a little and she closed her eyes on this .He cleared the dust from her wound with the water collected in the pit from the water dropping from the roof. He came really close to Tarika while doing so and tarika was sense less at this.

He parted from tarika but could not go away from her and then he realized that her shirt's button is stuck in the hook of her sari's blouse.

He went really nervous and pushed him away more forcefully but his button did not left her hook but instead her hook was opened. Her Eyes widened to twice and abhi was even more nervous.

Abhi: im im sorry tarika..ekk minute

Tarika was speechless. Abhi tried his best to release his button but he failed then he took help of his teeth he moved his mouth close to her back and when his lips touched her cold back tarika closed her eyes and breathed heavily abhi too closed his eyes on her closeness he cut the thread of his button and his button fell on the ground. He quickly tied the hook and parted from her.

Abhi: ho gaya (he said with a heavy breath)

Tarika was relieved at this.

He went back and leaned to the wall. Tarika was opposite to him but with each sound of thunder storm she came close to abhi and was now 1 feet away from him He smiled at this

Abhi: tumhe thunder se bohat darr lagta hai kya?

Tarika: kisi dinosaur se bhi zyada..

Abhi: hahaha

Tum mera mazaq urra rhe ho

Abhi: nhn

Tarika: accha..arrey yeh kya hua tumhe

Abhi: yeh ( he looked at his chest )yeh to tumhare nails jab wo…

Tarika realized her mistake: im im sorry …

Abhi: hey its ok.

Tarika: tumhe patta hai you are soooooo sweet ..

Abhi: his face lightened: accha

Tarika: hmmm…

Abhi: array wah aise mujhe pehle kisi ne nhn kaha

Tarika: kyunk koi mere jaisa nhn na.(she gave a proud look)

Abhi: o hooooooo.

Silence again prevailed .Tarika came more close to abhi and leaned over his shoulder.

Tarika: meri life bohat ajeeb hai koi bhi nhn hai mere saath par ab tum honaaa?

Abhi: patting her head: han.

Tumhe pata hai k mujhe apni beeti hui zindagi k bare mein kuch yaad nhn 14 saal pehle meine apni maa ko bhi nhn pehchana tha or ekk larki bhi thi jo mujh se bohat pyaar krti thi or mein bhi beeti hui zindagi mein krta tha par kbhi bhi iss baat par dukh nhn hota kyunk ab mere paas tum ho or mein tum se na bohat bohat pyaar krta hun agar tum bhi mere paas nhn rhi ti kya hoga. Daya hmesha kehta tha k boss koi aye ga meri zindagi main jo sab badal de ga or wo tum ho tarika or iss liye yeh kbhi mat sochna k mera ateet tumhari liye mere pyaar ko khatam ya phir kam kar de ga.

TARIKA looked keenly at his innocent face:im sory Abhijeet mein tumhe samajh nhn saki par kya karun mein sambhal hi nhn pai khud ko mein hmesha tumhare saath rhun gi I promise. Abhi smiled and her and kissed her forehead. .Abhi thought that the environment is really sad so he struck a conversation.

Abhi: tarika tum ne kaha tha k tumhara mann krta hai ka mein tumhare itne kareeb rhun jitna or koi na ho to wo utna karreb kitna kareeb hai?

TARIKA: (getting a little bit away from him) itna kareeb

ABHi: kya..bas itna kareeb han…

Tarika: hmmm

Abhi: phir kya faida.

Tarika: kya matla?

Abhi: matlab yeh k agar mujhe tumhare kareeb ana hi hai to phir….

He moved towards tarika and leaned over her. She pushed her self to the wall and said : Abhijeet kya kar rhe ho tum?

Abhi: kuch nhn bas tumhe demo de rha tha

Tarika: kesa demo..

Abhi: yeh k chocolate kese khate hain..

Tarika: surprised: chocolate..

Abhi: han aaj bureau mein uss chotti bachi ne mujhe ekk chocolate dia dekho.

He took out a half melted chocolate from his jeans pocket.

Tarika: thorra mujhe bhi do na..

Abhi: going back and eating the chocolate: nhn

Tarika: you are so mean..

Abhi: whatever wese yeh bohat tasty hai..

Tarika: she was curious to get a bite: abhi plz do na thorra sa.

She tried to snatch the chocolate from his hand and he moved back and put the last piece of his chocolate in his mouth. Tarika was trying to get that piece of chocolate and the coat left her shoulders. She bit the chocolate from the other end and She misbalanced and fell straight on fell back on the hay stacks. They were biting the small piece of chocolate from either sides and their lips were almost touching each other . Tarika bit the chocolate and moved a bit apart she swallowed her part and abhi too. She covered his face with hers and he held her waist tightly . Her curly locks covered their faces. They kissed each other possessively more than any thing and this time there was no dragon fly to disturb them. She rested her head on his chest and soon dozed off in sleep feeling secure. When abhi realized this he turned over and now he was over her. She looked pretty while sleeping. Abhi remembered that how she was crying and confessing that she loves him so much. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek she holded his hand tightly and abhi also fell in fast sleep burrowing his head in her neck.

**Morning 6 am **

Tarika opened her eyes and abhi woke up too feeling her movement. They said nothing at first as they were still nervous.

Abhi: chalen..

Tarika: han (she put the coat again on her shoulders )

They started walking and abhi took out his phone and checked the location on maps as he had GPS.

Abhi: north uss taraf hai or road jungle ke south par hai iss ka matlab hmmen iss taraf jana chahiye..

Tarika: wese yeh to tum raat ko bhi check kar sakte thhay na.

Abhi: stammering: h… han par uss waqt barish ho rhi thi na or agar sher hmein kh jata tho… ( he giggled)

Tarika: tum phir se mera mazaq urra rhe ho..(she stared at him)

Abhi: (quickly shut his mouth ) nhn nhn bilkul nhn.

Tarika: or urrana bhi mat warna….

Abhi's phone rang,it was Daya.

Their conversation…

Daya: hello Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: hello k bachhe tum ne theek nhn kia.

Daya: array yaar yeh sab chorro btao tum busy to nhn thhay na..(his voice mocking)

Abhijeet: Daya ekk bar mere samne aao ge na to…(he was angry and blushing same time)

Daya: achha achha sorry boss mein wahan aa rha hunt um logo ko lift de dun ga..

Abhijeet: ok..

He cut the call and told tarika that daya is coming to pick them. They reached the road after some time and after five minutes Daya arrived and Vivek was also coming on his bike. Daya came out of his car and vivek came over him. They both went towards Abhirika.

Vivek: Daya sir wese kal raat mosum bohat achha tha na…

Daya: han vivek mosum tho bohat achha tha kyun Abhijeet.

Abhi: (he got his tone and replied under his teeth: han bohat accha tha ..

Daya: tho..

Abhi: to kya (his voice angry)

Vivek: tho chalte .Tarika aap or abhi sirdaya sir ki garri mein jayen or daya sir mere saath chalen gay..

Daya: han vivek or abhi tumhari garri hum garage pohancha dein gay..now go.

Abhirika sat in the car and abhi was driving there was complete silence in the car they reached Tarika's home. Abhi got out of the car to see off her she went inside her home but before closing the door she remembered something and took off abhi's coat from her shoulders and called him.

Tarika: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet replied when he was opening the car door.

Tarika: yeh tumhara coat tum ne kaha than a k tum pakka pakka nhn do ge thank you.

Abhi took coat from her hands and smiled. He drove t his home and when he threw the coat on bed he found something glittering in it . It was tarika's bracelet stuck in the inner pocket of the coat he kept that bracelet with him and never gave it to tarika before their marriage and looked at it for long hours when ever he remembered that night.

**Flash back Over…**

Now Abhirika are married and they are getting ready for the party as its fredy's wedding anniversary and he gave a party on occasion.

Abhijeet: tum phir se wahi bracelet pehen rhi ho. He said while clipping her sari's hook.

Tarika: yes in the memory of that night. Wese pata hai mein aaj sari nhn pehenne wali thi yeh to tum ne kaha iss liye..

Abhi: iss liye kyunk aaj hmari first _Rain Cottag_e _Meeting _hai..

TARIKA: TURNED TO FACE HIM: what ..

Abhi: yes aaj hi ki raat hum uss cottage mein gaye thhay array aaj fredy ki wedding anniversary hai na..

Tarika: array wah tumhe yaad hai

Abhi: Abhijeet ko kuch nhn bhoolta (he gave a proud look)

Tarika: o accha to tumhe yaad hai jab mere blouse ka hook khul gaya that ho tumhara mun khula ka khula reh gaya tha. (she said while setting his collar). He hold her waist.

Abhi: tumhe abhi tak yaad hai

Tarika: laughing : ko bhi kuch nhn bhoolta.

The same heavy rain started again.

Tarika: wow

Abhi: its strange ab to bilkul uss raat jesa mosum hai

TARIKA: hmmm ab chalen

Abhi: han warna lion aa jaye ga.

Tarika: tum phir mera mazaq urra rhe ho na jao mein tum se baat nhn krti.

Abhi: oh sorry madam

He hold her by waist and kissed her cheek they drove to fredy's home listening soft songs and thinking about the party at fredy's home.

**Abhirika together forever…..**

**No Abhirika quarrel or misunderstanding cold last for more than a day but a tragedy hit their life when they are so far yet so close and they had to face a long term distance from each other. If you guys are interested to read this idea tell me because I have the idea but could not start without your support so review for this story and tell me if you want to read my further writings.**


End file.
